


Cuidado quando apostam no Décimo

by Lahi (LadyEclipse)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Ação, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEclipse/pseuds/Lahi
Summary: Tudo pode acontecer na mansão da Vongola — apostas entre pessoas que não devem, tendo que enfrentar o Tsunayoshi irritado com dois guardiões da nuvem e da névoa.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 2





	Cuidado quando apostam no Décimo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem, é diferente dos normais que já escrevi.

Numa noite escura, os guardiões da Vongola estavam tendo uma reunião sem a presença dos principais guardiões da nuvem e a névoa, onde cada um tinha um representante. Isso, como sempre, dava uma dor de cabeça ao Décimo herdeiro. Se nenhum dos dois não aparecesse na reunião, tinha duas hipóteses do que poderiam estar fazendo: podiam estar na sala de treinamento, lutando um com outro, e a outra era que eles podiam se encontrar no quarto, fazendo coisas que não devia. Ele era único que sabia disso, nem os seus guardiões sabiam.

— Décimo, eu posso ir dar uma olhada na sala de treinamento? A esta hora, já deve estar destruída. — propôs Hayato, como braço direito; ele queria resolver os problemas para Tsunayoshi, conhecido como Décimo, para ele não se preocupar com estas cenas.

— Não é preciso, mas obrigado. — agradeceu Tsuna. Ele levantou-se do assento que estava, se dirigindo em direção a porta.

Todos que estavam presentes na sala ficaram surpreendidos pelo o ato que o rapaz fez — saiu sem dizer a ninguém que a reunião estava encerrada, e como todos não sabiam se era para sair, decidiram ficar a espera do Tsunayoshi.

Ouviram os passos do outro, caminhando para o seu quarto, porque sabia que o Mukuro e o Kyoya se encontravam lá, fazendo sexo, para verem quem ficariam com o seu amado Décimo — às vezes eram a três, mas por alguma razão recentemente queriam só a dois.

Por uma briga sem sentido, então quem for o melhor desta vez, podia ter uma noite a sós com o herdeiro da Vongola.

A porta abriu-se com algum ruído, mesmo assim não despertaram com o som, já que estavam mais concentrados naquilo que faziam. Já o Tsuna já estava irritado por ainda não perceberam a presença dele.

— Vocês dois estão em maus lençóis. — pronunciou Tsunayoshi, com a sua aura de assassino ativa. Quando sentiram isso, os outros dois olharam para o seu amado.

— Por que não se junta a nós, Tsunayoshi? — Mukuro perguntou com cuidado. Pode não aparecer, mas os guardiões mais fortes temem muito quando o Décimo entra naquele estado.

— Nem pensar! Vão ficar seis meses sem sexo comigo. Eu não sou ninguém para ser apostado. — respondeu, já com as suas chamas do céu ativado. Em seguida, se dirigiu até eles, dando um grande choque em ambos.

Satisfeito com o que fez aos dois lá dentro, saiu do quarto, seguindo novamente a sala da reunião, com um ótimo sorriso estampado em seus lábios. Todos ficaram em choque, quando viram esse seu sorriso — com certeza ele fez algo que todos bem no fundo não quer saber.

Nunca se deve apostar na pessoa mais importante da Máfia — podes sofrer o mesmo que se passou com os guardiões da névoa e da nuvem...

**Author's Note:**

> Até a próxima.


End file.
